Three Person Futon
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke have to share a futon. Oneshot. COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to what's-his-face and Shonen Jump, not me.

-

-

-

"No," Sakura said flatly, crossing her arms and shaking her head so vehemently her hair whipped against her cheeks. "I am not sharing a futon with two boys."

Naruto had a goofy look on his face. "It wouldn't be so bad, Sakura," he said. "It's just for a night."

"You in the same bed as me," Sakura moaned. "I'm going to die. My mother would be furious if she knew I was sharing a bed with Naruto and Sas…oh." Suddenly her protests died away. "On second thought, maybe it wouldn't be quite so bad." She batted her long eyelashes at Sasuke, leaning up against him.

"Hm?" Sasuke said. He edged away from the crushing girl. "What the heck-" He caught sight of the three-person futon. "Oh. Oh, crap. This is going to be interesting."

--

Naruto poked his head into the room. Sakura and Sasuke were already in the futon, Sakura with a look of utmost delight on her face. Naruto scowled. This was not a happy time. Then he realized that Sakura's other side was open. He grinned happily and jumped into bed.

She yelped. "Naruto!" she whined. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just getting in bed," he said, blinking innocently.

Sakura kicked him in the shins. "Shut up," she groused. "This is so degrading."

Kakashi walked by the door, but stopped when he saw his three students. "Oh, dat ish sho shweet," he said, clasping his hands in mock delight. "You thwee are sho cute."

"Can it, sensei," Naruto barked. Sniggering madly, Kakashi turned off the light and closed the door.

--

"You are so annoying."

"What am I doing now?"

"You know what you're doing."

"No, I don't. What am I doing?"

"You have your knees on my back."

"I do? Well, your feet are cold."

"You mean those are your legs? I thought they were Sasuke's."

"He's on the other side. These are definitely my legs."

"Ew!"

"You didn't have to move."

"Yes, I did. You just complained that they're cold."

"Maybe."

"You did."

"But you didn't have to move them."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you-"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke barked, sitting upright, glaring at them. Naruto and Sakura blinked. "Listen. This is just for one night. Go to sleep, and maybe it'll be over sooner." He laid back down and yanked the blankets over his head. "Just leave me alone."

There was silence for a long time.

"Naruto, you have all of the blankets."

"No, Sasuke does."

"No, you do."

"No, he does."

"No, you do."

"No, he does."

"No, you do."

"No, he-"

"What did I tell you about shutting up?"

--

Sasuke lay awake, staring at the ceiling. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't go to sleep. He rolled over and looked at the other two. Naruto was on his back, one arm and one leg flopped over the side of the futon. His mouth was gaping open. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He should have known Naruto snored.

Sasuke tried to roll over again, but something bumped into him. He looked over. Sakura was curled up against him, fast asleep. Her rosy cheek was pillowed against his back, and her long hair, minus her headband, draped over her shoulders. Sasuke almost smiled. She was rather sweet when she was sleeping. Of course, she didn't always act so sweet when she was awake. He still remembered the remarks she'd snapped out about Naruto being an orphan when they had just started training together. She had no idea. She had her parents. Sasuke edged away from the soft warmth of Sakura's body. She probably didn't care about anything but herself.

--

"Mama?"

The voice was soft, choked with tears, hesitant. Sakura blinked hazily.

"Mama, where are you?"

Sakura sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Who is it?" she whispered. Naruto was still fast asleep; it couldn't be him. But then she glanced over at Sasuke.

The dark-haired boy was asleep, but his eyes were wide open. "Mama, why are you bleeding?" he said clearly.

Sakura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and shook his shoulder. "Sasuke, wake up," she called quietly.

Tears were streaming rapidly down his face now. "Mama," he sobbed. "Please don't die, Mama."

Sakura slid her arms around him. "Come on, wake up," she coaxed. She pressed his head against her shoulder, tangling her fingers in his dark hair. "Wake up, Sasuke."

"Mama!" Sasuke screamed. He bolted upright, smacking his forehead against Sakura's lip.

The hit brought tears to her eyes. Sakura shook him hard now. "Wake up!" she insisted. "It's only a nightmare!"

The dark eyelashes fluttered, then widened as Sasuke realized it was a dream. His thin body trembled. "I- I saw-" he stammered. He started to cry again.

Sakura cradled him in her arms. "Sh," she soothed, stroking his hair. "It's okay, Sasuke."

The boy pulled away. "I'm all right," he said roughly. "I don't need to be babied."

"Yes, you do," Sakura countered. "You haven't had anybody love you for a long time, have you?"

"No," he said in a low voice. Grudgingly Sasuke let Sakura tug him into her arms. His head rested against her shoulder as she stroked her fingers through his hair.

"How did your mother die?" she asked, resting her chin on the top of his head.

"My brother killed her," Sasuke said in a strangled voice. "Itachi…he killed them all." More tears rose to his eyes, but he swiped them away. Sakura slid her hand under his chin and tilted it so she could look him in the eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha," she said firmly. "I want you to cry. Cry as hard as you can. You'll never get over this if you don't cry. You can't hold it all in."

At first she thought he was angry when his face crumpled up. Then she realized he was already sobbing. Sasuke buried his face in her shoulder, his arms tight around her waist, crying as if his heart was broken. A few tears rising in her own eyes, Sakura twined her fingers in the thick hair at the nape of his neck. Her other slender arm slipped around his waist, stroking his thin ribcage idly as she rocked him. Softly she began to sing, her voice quiet and lilting. The sound of her voice blended with his harsh, wracking sobs. Quietly Sakura sang Sasuke to sleep. His body sagged against hers. Gingerly she eased back down with Sasuke still leaning against her. She fell asleep with Sasuke curled up next to her.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**

Aw, go cry, emo kid.

Honestly, I love the Naruto series until they get to the chuunin exams. Then, after about three years of tournament-style fighting, I'm bored. I like the series best when they're all little kids. They never age past thirteen in my stories, actually.

The arguments are inspired by the dialogue in Stephen Bly's Lewis and Clark Squad series. If you haven't read them, I highly recommend them, if anything for Bly's skills in writing great rapid-fire, multi-topic conversations. Whenever I feel my dialogue skills are getting dull, I reread his books. Not even kidding.


End file.
